A Vision of the Future - Star Trek: Voyager
| Pages = 372 | ISBN = 0671534815 }} A Vision of the Future - Star Trek: Voyager is a reference book which provides a behind-the-scenes look at the creation of Star Trek: Voyager. The book primarily pertains to the development of first season episodes and , but also included some limited information on later episodes from the first four seasons of the series. The inclusion of the information on the later episodes by the editorial staff of Pocket Books was made possible due to the fact that the publication of the book was delayed as author Stephen Edward Poe was battling the effects of cancer at the time he was writing the book. ( , p. 84) Summary ;From the book jacket :From its inception, ''Star Trek: Voyager was destined to be a different kind of series. As the flagship program of the brand-new United Paramount Network, a great deal of attention would be paid to the new captain, her crew and their unique mission to explore the strangest new worlds ever. The producers, writers, actors and myriad staffers expected a challenge. They were not disappointed.'' :Back in , the mission of Stephen Edward Poe (then writing as Stephen E. Whitfield) was simply to chronicle the ''Star Trek experience. With the publication of his behind-the-scenes study, The Making of Star Trek, Poe became an integral part of the Star Trek mythos. In A Vision of the Future - Star Trek: Voyager, Poe brings that same unique perspective to a recounting of the latest Star Trek incarnation. Filled with commentary from the creator/producers to the stagehands whose efforts often go unheralded, A Vision of the Future paints a rare portrait of the struggles and triumphs of the earliest days of Voyager. Poe exposes not only the nuts and bolts but the hearts and minds of the people who will carry Gene Roddenberry's vision into the twenty-first century.'' Chapters The following is a list of chapters, including Voyager episodes that each section references. *Part One - December 5, 1994 **1. The Company ( , , , ) **2. "Eye of the Needle" ("Eye of the Needle") **3. The Lot ("Eye of the Needle", "Caretaker", "The Cloud", ) **4. The Franchise ("Eye of the Needle", ) **5. The Art Department ("Caretaker", "Eye of the Needle", "Parallax", , ) **6. The Stages ("The Cloud") **7. The Shoot ("Caretaker", "The Cloud", ) *Part Two - The Backstory **8. Endogenesis (none specifically) **9. The Vision ( , "Phage") **10. The Owners of the Game (none specifically) *Part Three - The Mission **11. The Secret Meetings (none specifically) **12. The Mirror ("Caretaker", "Parallax", , ) **13. The Creative Process ("Caretaker", "Faces", "Eye of the Needle") **14. The Bible ("Caretaker", ) **15. State of Flux ("Caretaker") **16. The Pressure Cooker (Caretaker") **17. Something Old, Something New ("Caretaker") **18. The System ("Caretaker", The Cloud", "Eye of the Needle", , "Parallax") **19. Show & Tell (none specifically) **20. T Minus Ten ("Caretaker") *Part Four - Show Time **21. False Start ( , "Caretaker") **22. Rolling! ("Caretaker", "Parallax", "Time and Again", "Phage", "Eye of the Needle", "The Cloud") **23. Warp Six ("Eye of the Needle", "Caretaker", "Ex Post Facto", ) **24. Mythos ("Caretaker", ) **25. Starflight ( & ) *Appendices **Appendix 1 - Crew List **Appendix 2 - Transfers & New Assignments Vision of the Future - Star Trek: Voyager, A